Pietros & Aristides
by MP Cole
Summary: I love the series "Spartacus: Blood and Sand", I'm a fan of Eka Darville too. I sympathized with the character Pietros and decided to give him a new lover, a character I created, Aristides Set after "Delicate Things' and towards the end of "Kill The All"
1. Chapter 1

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pietros and Aristides**

The warm tears stained his face, the grief made him quake as he stroked the Pigeon's soft dark gray feathers. He was relived Doctore approved he could keep them, yet it did not bring him relief from hearing from Ashur's mouth that Barca left him the night before.

_Why would he leave me? He couldn't have! _Young Pietros of Numidia thought sulking in the loneliness of the cell he and Barca had shared together. Pietros feelings and thoughts changed from lowly acceptance of abandonments to stout denials.

_Barca would never lie to me! He couldn't _he thought calling upon all-wise Minerva for comfort, it wasn't true. _Ashur's a liar, only vicious jealous truth spilled from his fucking tongue out of bitterness _Pietros mind told him, Ashur's words were no better than a thief's.

_Barca, by the gods what has become of you my love? What has Dominus and Ashur done?_ Pietros questioned in vain, afraid why Barca had not returned after being summoned by _Dominus. _The soft cooing of the pigeons did little to still his heart or ease his pain. He knew it well now and feared it- "I am alone now" he uttered under his raspy cracking breath after all the tears he had shed. Stricken by hopelessness he did not notice Gnaeus of Dacia standing before him.

Gnaeus faced marked by a wicked grin which stirred dread within Pietros. The fear churned further as Gnaeus came closer to him. Pietros quickly let the pigeon fly from his hands, his eyes set upon the front door hoping to escape Gnaeus disgusting advances. Before he could make it out, Gnaeus rough hands grabbed him and shoved Pietros into the corner.

"I was right" Gnaeus said licking his lips with a grip on Pietros throat. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of wine upon his breath caused Pietros to turn from him yet Gnaeus jerked his head back into the gaze of his sinister dark eyes. "You are a delicate, handsome, moist little catamite."

"W-What do you want of me?" Pietros asked in-between unsteady fearful breaths.

Gnaeus lowered Pietros loincloth, to his terror he realized what his intentions and desires were. He felt the cool night air against his skin and trembled. "I always envied Barca- for having you. Young plump ass wasted by that damn 'Beast of Carthage'. Now- you are mine."

Pietros was repulsed by his very words,

"N-No" he said not prepared to submit to him.

Gnaeus kicked Pietros in his shin and delivered a harsh blow to his face. Though wounded, Pietros refused again, Gnaues took him down upon the hard cell floor "Now will you rebuff me again or will I have to cut the damn balls from your body?"

At this point Pietros not only feared Gnaeus hands upon him, yet losing his life as well. He could not deny him further, how could he? Defeated, Pietros surrendered to Gnaeus' malicious will.

**Chapter Two**

At the break of day, the sands of the _ludus _were alive with gladiators training. The following night, all were gathered to view the funeral of Spartacus' wife Sura, tragically died in his arms upon arrival. Likewise Pietros heart was heavy with Barca's absence, now tainted with shame and disgust with Gnaeus eyes upon him.

Near the edge of the cliff, knelt Spartacus alone deep in thought, his mind and body removed from training. Thoughts that haunted, angered, and afflicted him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Pietros come close behind him or notice his shadow.

"Your swords for practice Champion" he said mildly.

Spartacus took his practice sword from Pietros his mind off of training, yet when he saw the hideous shiner upon his face. He was moved by the unpleasant mark on the left side of Pietros face. Before words of concern fell from Spartacus' mouth, the crack of Doctore's whip, sudden and loud caught everyone's attention and nearly made Pietros leap out of his own skin.

Pietros saw to his other duties toward serving the gladiators and the house of Batiatus. Whenever he caught sight of Gnaeus or noticed his gaze upon him, Pietros shuddered trying to prevent from pissing himself. While serving the gladiators, Pietros noticed a face he never saw in the _ludus_ before, a new slave purchased by _Dominus _for purposes unknown. The slave was young, about eighteen-years old, the same height as him, light-skinned with dark hair and eyes, good-looking face, and physically fit with a thin healthy body. The young slave's expression was indifferent and nervous at the same time.

Pietros pitied the new arrival, _Hopefully Fortuna protects him_, Pietros thought. To his surprise, the new slave looked in his direction and for a moment, their eyes were locked together on each other as the new slave was led away from the gate to the villa.

Pietros thoughts were urgently shattered when Gnaeus grabbed him and pulled him near to him in an empty space at the table. Frightened and ashamed in the manner Gnaeus rudely caressed him; Pietros for that moment began to doubt there were any gods at all. Spartacus, who was eating with his friend Varro on the other side of the room, noticed how Gnaeus pawed at Pietros and the look of helplessness and desperation in his eyes.

"Pietros bring more water" Spartacus ordered in an attempt to get him away from Gnaeus who pulled him back down beside him the instant he started to rise.

"Now" Spartacus urged. With that Gnaeus shoved Pietros off and gave Spartacus a sneer. As Pietros went to fetch water, he whispered to himself "Thank you Spartacus, by the gods' thank you."

As he came to the well, Pietros unexpectedly met the handsome new youth he viewed from a distance at the _ludus_ gate. His body was more attractive up close than from when he first saw him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked startled.

Pietros was at a loss for words, "A-Apologies shock seizes the tongue. Who are you?"

The boy hesitantly turned away from him "Does the _Tituli _round my neck not speak for itself?" I am a slave, bought to serve as aid and pupil to the _Medicus." _

"_Dominus_ purchases many 'servants'" Pietros replied with contempt. 

"If I fail in my services- you know the penalty for dishonor to your master means-"

"Death" Pietros finished the word a bitter taste upon his tongue.

"I must apologize too" replied the boy "I have not even introduced myself, my name is Aristides" he said with a docile smile on his face.

Pietros was about to reply until he heard his name called from a corner. To his relief it was Spartacus asking for the water he had requested before going back to talk with Varro.

Pietros quickly filled Spartacus' cup and proceeded back to the dining area. "Apologies, I have to go now. Pietros, my name is Pietros" he said looking back at Aristides.

Aristides returned his words with a smile and a nod before vanishing out of sight.

Returning with Spartacus' water, Pietros knew it wouldn't be long until Gnaeus would come for him, keen on shoving his cock inside him, Pietros thought _Death is better than suffering the abuses of this pig! _Before Pietros left to work, Spartacus temperately urged him closer for a murmur.

"Pietros, should Gnaeus force himself upon you again, turn to me and I shall see justness done" he assured him.

_If only by the gods it were true _Pietros thought, unsure there was anything that could be done. Could Spartacus really protect him? Misgiving, Pietros did not want anyone to fight and die over him. He simply nodded and left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Spartacus looking and he nodded in return.

The following night, Pietros was absorbed with trepidation waiting when Gnaeus would come to fuck him. His only solace was the birds he and Barca had kept, the only thing besides memories he had of his beloved whom he questioned if he really had forsaken him. _First Barca now the gods themselves, they all have deserted me, faith along with them both! _While feeding the birds' walnuts and table scraps he had scavenged from the dining hall, Pietros deemed them his only friends besides Barca, Spartacus and Naevia in the _ludus. _His time with his pets was but only a fleeting moment, for Gnaeus swerved the door open, slamming into the wall, and making Pietros cringe in fear.

"Come here!" Gnaeus yelled. Pietros averse to Gnaeus demands slowly complied trying Gnaeus patience.

"Little bitch" Gnaeus pricked him out of the cell and toward his own. The stench of sweat, wine, and piss permeated through the room. Pietros nearly gaged at the sight and smell of it, yet Gnaeus pushed him forward toward his straw-filled mattress.

Pietros knelt on his front side exposing his back for the agony Gnaeus would inflict upon him. Gnaeus forced himself upon Pietros. Whimpering and screaming in pain, Pietros cries were stifled by Gnaeus hand upon his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut your tongue out you little cunt!" Gnaeus cuffed Pietros in his other eye. Incapable of fighting back, he had to bear Gnaeus heaving his cock inside his hole, to pump into him in a matter he chose for as long as he wished. Throughout the duration of the event, Pietros murmured, thought, and contemplated _Barca, please forgive me. My cherished heart, forgive me! _

Once it was over, Gnaeus snickered in foul delight while Pietros quietly moping sitting at his bedside, ashamed to even look at the rapist riving Pietros off the bed with one strong push of his muscular arm. Pietros body ached so much from Gnaeus fucking him, when his body thumped on to the floor, he felt nothing.

"Go, leave!" he commanded Pietros as he hurriedly snatched his loincloth and sandals. Once dressed and at the face of the door relieved to be "free' he heard Gnaeus call:

"I anticipate our next meeting" he said in-between exasperated breath and offensive laughter. Pietros stomach weighed with the heaviness of horrid embarrassment and uncleanliness as he sped away from Gnaeus cell, broken as a old clay pot in shattered pieces. Returning to his cell, he crossed paths with Spartacus, whom from the expression within his eyes and face bore his own burden. He tried to conceal the injury dealt by Gnaeus, yet Spartacus noticed it all too quickly.

"Pietros" he was aghast by the newly fresh black eye Gnaeus gave him.

"Gnaeus' hand?" no answer was required to know who was behind the deed "I shall have word-"

"To what end?" Pietros asked distressed. "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited or freed- as he promised?"

"Fate often takes a man far from his heart to his regret" Spartacus replied to put Pietros mind at ease knowing the equal pain of losing a true love.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind" Pietros responded sharply before moving past Spartacus to his cell.

_Another bitter lonely night _Pietros thought coming to his cell. _Is there no retreat from this fucking existence? _Recurrences of his moments with Gnaeus jabbed into his bones and mind, tormenting him as if Eris had sent the Furies to plague him further.

Unexpectedly, Pietros looked down at the bottom crack of the front door, noticing a shade moving within. _By the gods who is it? Is it Gnaeus or another gladiator hungry for cock? _Pietros couldn't bear it if his fears were made flesh and reality. Without any more care for his body in his present state of being, Pietros opened the door to see who was behind it. Flabbergasted, it was Aristides, the boy he had met earlier that day. He was arranging a few small jars and vials before Pietros entered. For a moment the stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Apologies, I was not aware this was your cell" Aristides said trying to strike a conversation.

"N-None required. You are new here, I am sure we will both be good cotenants" Pietros said taking slow steps toward his bed. Aristides came to his side with a linen cloth, bowl of water, and a small knife.

"What are you doing?" Pietros asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

Aristides passionate dark eyes were downcast yet rose looking directly into his. "You're wounded, by Asclepius the least I could do is tend to them for you." Aristides tenderly moved to apply the cold wet cloth upon Pietros eyes, yet he winced at it neared him.

"Gratitude for the kind gesture, yet I do not need tending to" Pietros tried to curve over to the other side, yet Aristides laid a downy hand on Pietros shoulder.

"Please" Aristides insisted sliding his cool hand along Pietros left cheek. Touched by his sincerity, Pietros accepted as he lied down hoping sleep would come to him and remove foul troubling thoughts from his head. The drenched linen eased the sting of his eyes; Pietros was curious why a stranger would show him such clemency.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pietros asked.

Aristides poured a small cup of an unknown substance into a small cup. "It pains me to see a gentle spirit be treated so maliciously. Aside of that, it gives me the opportunity to test for myself what Medicus has taught me so far.'

Pietros wanted to say something more yet a sudden headache caused him to stir. Slowly Aristides propped Pietros up careful not to cause him further pain. He raised the cup to Pietros lips.

"Here, drink this it will help with the pain."

Pietros took a whiff of the liquid and immediately taken aback by its smell. "Yuck! What in Apollo's name is this? Smells like cold piss."

Aristides quietly laughed, "Its Henbane, it will help you rest. Sleep now Pietros, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

ToPietros the word "strength" had no meaning; _Barca was the strong one _he thought to himself as the lids of his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Aristides dabbed his eyes gently again with the wet cloth and told him to be quiet.

"Save words for a later time, now you must rest and regain your strength." Aristides placed a blanket over Pietros as he drifted off to sleep. Afterwards, Aristides retired for the night as well unaware Pietros was looking at him with one eye half open. _Gods bless you Aristides; bless you_ Pietros thought finally before closing his eyes.

The Next morning Pietros woke relieved to see Aristides present. He came bearing a tray of food and drink. "I see you are well rested" Aristides said smiling at him.

Pietros nodded in reply, his body still sore with pain from his terrible night with Gnaeus. Aristides came forward to see his eyes, which were still black yet showed small signs of healing.

"Still nasty as the flesh of a rotting corpse, yet in time and with Asclepius blessing you will recover" Aristides said as he turned to find one of his missing sandals.

"Gratitude for tending to my wounds, you truly are worthy of your name 'kind and noble one'" Pietros thanked him. Flattered by his compliment, there was more to Aristides than just a kind demeanor.

"Judge not too quickly, I am only of a kindhearted nature to those wronged. Only when offense has been dealt to me or to a valued friend, I am bold and will not hold my tongue."

Pietros now knew he and Aristides were opposites. Where he, Barca, Crixus, and Spartacus were strong and brave; he was shy and too weak for a place such as the _ludus._ Pietros gobbled a spoonful of lentil soup washing it down with a sip of fresh water.

"You're welcome" Aristides said smiling pleased Pietros enjoyed the taste of his meal. Pietros shuffled a laugh while munching on another mouthful of soup. Aristides sat beside him on the bed giggling at the satisfied look on Pietros face. Yet upon looking at his black eyes again, they raised the question Aristides forgot to ask Pietros the night prior.

"From where do you come?" Pietros asked wanting to know more about his new cell mate.

The question shot through Aristides like a spear for it drew back memories of a homeland and faces he never thought he would ever see again. "I was born in Athens, Greece. My father was a physician and my mother a healer. Although that was not the path the gods destined for me' he said with a giggle. "I wanted to become a poet. That was until-"

"The Romans" Pietros finished.

The silence confirmed Pietros guess correct.

"Last time I saw my mother was at a slave market" he said as tears welled in his eyes "I-I can still hear her yelling my name, trying to get back to me."

Pietros reached for Aristides arm to comfort him.

Aristides slowly reached out to touch his face, turning his eyes toward his. "Pietros, by whose hand did you receive such abominable injuries?"

Disheartened by the question, Pietros looked away towards the floor. But the question harkened back to when Spartacus had asked the same question. "T-The Retiarius called Gnaeus, one of the gladiators" he replied dismayed. "It's the way things are, if a gladiator desires either cunt or cock, then his yearnings cannot be denied-"

"Pietros listen to me" Aristides interjected "You have to fight back. You have to fight back with courage. "

"If only your words held more truth. I can't fight Gnaeus, I am nothing and he's-"

"A Giant"

"The tallest I have ever seen."

"He's stronger as well?"

"Incredibly strong" Pietros confessed.

Aristides slung a firm yet assuring arm around Pietros shoulder. "Then you fight back with the hostility of a Lion."

Pietros looked Aristides in the eye with a feeling he had only recently never thought he would feel again, hopefulness, yet Gnaeus still towered above him in reality and in nightmares. Harkening back to when Spartacus defeated Theokoles, _How can such a little man bring down a giant? _

"Be strong" Aristides reminded him. Having finished his food he immediately went to join Medicus, forgetting he still had not found his lost sandal.

Pietros too had to perform his duties as well. As he rose from his bedside, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw underneath his bed the sandal Aristides had been seeking. Quickly he pursued him just as he had exited the cell.

"Aristides!" Pietros called to him.

Aristides turned seeing his sandal flying toward him which he caught in his hands.

"Gratitude" he said and with a wink and smile Aristides left after fastening his sandal on his foot. Pietros smiled as he watched him rush off to the _Medicus_.

Alone again within the cell, Pietros mood was brightened further by the gentle cooing and fluttering of the pigeons. Yet their comfort and that of his new friend Aristides would never fill the barren gashed wound of Barca's absence. Hearkening to the birds soft sounds as the light of Apollo drifted through the cell window warming Pietros flesh, images of his lost love took shape in his mind.

He yearned to feel his light-brown masculine body upon his, the scent of his long, shoulder-length black hair, and the flavor of his lips upon his.

_Barca, I cannot live on without you beside me _Pietros thought _Better to be with you in this life or the next than have fucking Gnaeus using me! _

Looking back to his pets, Pietros remembered the promise Barca made to him when they planned to leave with freedom that the birds would fly from their cages as they would_. I will not let them endure another day or night in this place. They will fly free from here and me along with them. If Barca is dead I will see him in Elysium! _

With steady hands he unsealed the birdcage watching with teary eyes as his pets sprouted forth into the air- to freedom. Pietros came to a final yet impossible decision; he had to free himself of life in order to see his beloved Barca again. Quickly he grabbed some rope, he wanted to end his suffering instantly, as he gripped it within his hands he thought back to Barca _Wait for me Barca, I will not be long _he thought and without regard for anything more, he began to fasten the rope around his neck.

**Chapter 3**

Aristides was seeing to the Gladiators after they had eaten. While he was cleaning he noticed Spartacus "The Champion of Capua" talking with his friend Varro. Aristides had heard much of the legendary Thracian and how he brought the rain after defeating Theokoles. The lean muscular brown-haired blue-eyed Thracian had taken Capua by storm. _He truly is favored by the gods _Aristides thought.

His thoughts on Spartacus were immediately broken when a familiar cooing caught his attention including that of Spartacus and Varro. Pietros' pigeons were loose!

"Seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" the short blonde curly haired Varro said. Aristides turned to Spartacus and both had worried looks on their faces. Without words the three of them rushed toward Pietros cell, Aristides with a kitchen knife in hand.

"Pietros" Spartacus called as they neared the cell. They saw him hanging by his neck, his throat constricted by the rope near death. Aristides pushed past Varro and Spartacus and cut the rope quickly. Pietros fell to the floor coughing, not breathing normally, and weeping in Aristides arms.

"The boy tried to free himself" Varro said somberly.

Spartacus was abhorred by Pietros attempted suicide and Gnaeus hand in provoking it. With his eyes on Aristides consoling Pietros, he was not going to allow the weak boy to suffer further. Turning on his heal, he swiftly marched from the cell to find Gnaeus.

"Spartacus!" Varro called "Spartacus NO!" yet his words fell on depth ears. He turned back toward Aristides who was trying to calm Pietros down.

"See to the boy" Varro said to which Aristides nodded before Varro hurried after Spartacus.

Aristides helped Pietros to his feet on the way to the Medicus. His tears hitting the floor as they slowly walked there. _Great Gods! Be praised we were not too late_ Aristides thought near the point of weeping himself.

"Come on Pietros, come on almost there" Aristides said as he laid him down on the stone operating table. The blockage of his throat prevented Pietros from speaking clearly, Aristides not to speak yet to lie down and rest.

They were not alone, on another bed lied Crixus, still recovering after his injuries from the fight with Theokoles. The muscled Gaul bearing the scars from numerous battles in the arena, not a gentle man, was taken by Aristides compassionate care for Pietros.

"An honorable act, you care for the boy as if he were a brother" Crixus said.

"Yes, he is as a brother and a friend. I could not bear to see the life fade from his body by his own hand" Aristides replied.

"Forgive me for intruding" came a soft genteel voice. In entered the handmaiden to _Domina _Lucretia, Naevia. The beautiful tan, long, dark brown haired African had heard of Pietros attempt to end his life and was concerned and worried for the boys welfare.

"No apologies required" Aristides replied "Your concern is much appreciated." Naevia smiled in response.

"Pardon me, I must fetch some water. Watch over him please" he asked Naevia.

"Of course" she replied gladly. Aristides quickly left to get Pietros a drink.

"You shed tears for the boy?" Crixus asked noticing the uneasiness on her face as she lovingly stroked his curly black hair.

"His attempt to free himself saddens me" Naevia replied not taking her eyes off the slow breathing boy.

"He was too weak for this place without Barca to protect him." Crixus replied. His words stirred fear in Naevia.

"Not all of us can be strong" she replied with fretfulness.

Naevia's own fears touched Crixus heart. As she turned to leave she nearly ran into Spartacus who had come for treatment after his punishment at Batiatus' hands.

Aristides returned a moment later with water and a few other things required by the _Medicus. _The fact he was still breathing was amazement in itself and his mind was devoid of everything at that moment except for Pietros. _Rest now my friend, I'll be watching over you _he thought within his own mind.

"Aristides" Medicus nugged his ear "hand me the vinegar now, I must clean Spartacus' wound."

Aristides did as instructed, while looking at Pietros every moment he had the chance to. At nightfall, Pietros had begun to stir. Waking scared, Aristides calmed him, more relieved he was alive.

"What has happened? Why am I here in the _Medicus?_" Pietros asked having no recollection of what had went on once the noose round his neck nearly ended his life.

"Nearly, you would've been on your way to the afterlife. Had not Spartacus, Varro, and I found and saved you, you would be upon a burning pyre instead of speaking with me."

Pietros could not believe he was still alive. In a fit of despair he grabbed a terracotta cup and threw it to the floor. The shattering sound startled Aristides, who rushed to his side, yet Pietros turned from him.

"I am not fit for this place. You should've let me die! Leave me to my own fate. Never will I see, feel, nor even hear Barca again!"

Aristides was trapped between consoling him or letting him be. Yet he knew Pietros had to hear the truth. Now was the appropriate time to tell him

"Pietros" Aristides turned his face back to him with a gentle hand "Gnaeus is dead."

The very word **dead **instantly made Pietros look Aristides in the eye and his own opened as wide as possible to the news.

"What? How is it possible-"Pietros said.

"He perished at Spartacus hands, to protect you. Dominus punished him, yet not gravely. He even came to inquire of your condition as did Naevia."

Pietros had known who he spoke of, he had seen her only in passing, and like him and Aristides, was a gentle and shy soul.

"He will never harm you again Pietros. That animal Gnaeus is burning in Tartarus right now I tell you" Aristides said with pride.

"Why- Why did you save me?" Pietros asked wanting to know what he meant to Aristides.

Aristides looked at him sternly straight in the eye "You are my friend, and as such I will not see you harmed by anyone in any way. You would do the same for me would you?"

Pietros nodded trying to hide a smile yet it turned to a frown due to the truth. "If only I could wield a weapon as Barca or Spartacus could, I would have slit Gnaeus throat myself!"

In that instant, Minerva's spear of wisdom struck Aristides, giving him a risky yet great idea. Yet he was not ready to tell Pietros just yet.

Medicus came in unexpectedly, pleased to see Pietros up and breathing.

"Praise Apollo life did not fade from your body in that instant. _Dominus _was quite angry about the loss of Gnaeus. Be best to avoid him and never let the matter pass your lips with him.'

Pietros knew that already, now with Gnaeus dead he saw no more reason to fear him, yet his body still carried the pain he left him with.

"Out with the two of you, the hour is upon us. Go and rest" Medicus said befor preparing to retire for the night himself.

Aristides and Pietros walked together back to the cell with Aristides supporting his friend on the way. Aristides enjoyed Pietros so close to him.

_You're more handsome up close than when I first saw you from a distance the day we met_ Aristides thought as he breathed in the scent of Pietros hair and enjoyed his smooth warm dark skin.

When they neared their cell, they were surprised to see Naevia exit the room swiftly moving past them without even a glance or word. It struck them both with worry, concern, and fear. As they were about to enter the cell, they were surprised to find Doctore exiting as well, obviously his hard uncased look evidence his mind was on a matter he had discussed with Naevia.

"Pietros, it is well to see you still walk and breathe" Doctore said.

Pietros simply smiled, "Thank you Doctore."

"Doctore, to what purpose cause Naevia to flee from the cell in fear?" Aristides asked.

"None to be concerned with" he replied.

_Surely the truth he conceals on his tongue _both Pietros and Aristides mutually thought.

Before they could inquire more from Doctore he excused himself.

"I must have words with Ashur, goodnight to you both" he bid them before leaving.

_Ashur _Pietros thought bitterly, he helped negotiate the sum Barca made secure their freedom. Was there more to what Ashur had told him?

Once they entered their cell, Aristides could see the heated expression on his face.

"Pietros what is it?" Aristides asked taking a seat next to him.

"Theories of deceit occupy my head. I believe Ashur hands did more than just handle coin, they more likely were being stained with blood."

"You desire retribution, I can see it in your eyes Pietros but you cannot-"

"Cannot what? What? I can and I will Aristides, I swear to Nemesis I will kill Ashur, even if I have to do it while the bastard dog sleeps" Pietros fumed snatching up the dagger Aristides used to cut the noose round his neck.

Aristides quickly snatched the weapon from his hand "Not now Pietros, when the time is right you will have retribution."

"Aristides **now** is the time!"

"No it is **not**! If you take Ashur's life, _Dominus_ will not only execute you, all slaves in the _ludus _will be put to death!"

Aristides words angered and scared him more than Gnaeus did at that moment. In an instant of rage Pietros began throwing any object near him at the walls and on the floor. Aristides tried to stop him for fear the sounds would cause notice. When Pietros laid his hand upon him about to strike, in his mind it was Barca's face he saw.

"Calm my darling Pietros. Calm down" said the image of Barca before Pietros came to and sunk to the floor in Aristides arms near tears.

"Tell me then, what can I possibly do!"

"Do what any man would do, fight, and fight back hard."

"I do not know how to."

Aristides smiled and ruffled Pietros hair "I have someone special in mind who I think could help."

Pietros eyes lit up with curiosity and hope "Of whom do you speak?"

"I will tell you later, now rest knowing Gnaeus will never have you again. Things will be different, I promise."

_I pray your right _Pietros thought as he laid down to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Aristides undressing. His handsome back and desirable ass made him amorous. _He has truly been blessed by Venus herself _Pietros thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

Pietros woke due to the poking from an unknown hand. Stirring he learned it was Aristides. Yawning and rising from what was surprisingly a pleasant sleep, he was surprised to find he was not alone. It was Spartacus!

"Spartacus! Aristides why is he here?" Pietros could not imagine why the Champion of Capua would come to see him.

"You wanted to know who I thought could help and Spartacus is the man" Aristides answered.

The thought of receiving tutelage from the legendary Spartacus himself filled Pietros with doubt.

"I don't think I can do it-"

"Pietros we're all mortal, we're all afraid. Yet there comes the time when we must stand against it and kick it in the stomach" Spartacus said.

"True are your words, yet Doctore nor would _Dominus_ ever allow a slave to learn from a gladiator' Pietros looked away ashamed.

"Who said anything of Doctore or Dominus having knowledge of it" Aristides said with a mischievous grin.

Pietros didn't like where his friend was getting at.

"You train with Spartacus for an hour at night when the _ludus _is asleep"

"Impossible"

"No one would have to know of it" Spartacus finished Aristides sentence.

"And what if we were to be discovered?"

"It would be subtle and for a short time. The gods themselves would have to whisper the truth to anyone's ears before someone's tongue wags" Aristides countered his question.

"The choice is yours Pietros. Speak the words and I will teach you how to fight back or you can endure far worse than Gnaeus ever inflicted on you."

Spartacus words scorched Pietros soul. To refuse Spartacus help would mean remaining just as lonely and defenseless as when Barca left him. As his thirst for independence and hatred for Ashur and Gnaeus grew, he knew then and now what he would do.

"Once my Barca told me I had to be a man. I never believed myself one ever nor had the courage of one so far in my life" he stood up and gave Spartacus a wrist shake. "When I heard you defeated Theokoles, how such a small man could topple a titan encouraged me. If you have faith in me I will put my trust in you."

Spartacus accepted Pietros agreement. "It is settled then, tomorrow night we will begin your training. You should also observe the rest of the men during the day.

Pietros could hardly believe it, soon he would be learning from Capua's new Champion.

**Chapter 5 **

The new day dawning over Capua brought many things with it. Spartacus victories continued to rise, much to the displeasure of Ilithyia, _Domina_ Lucretia's friend and Solonius, Batiatus rival. Crixus was still recovering and his popularity continued to sink. At market Batiatus purchased new recruits; three Guals Segovax, Duro, and Agron along with three other recruits bought for 100 denari. Some may survive to earn the mark of the brotherhood, others to fall before being deemed gladiators.

Pietros mind was occupied all night with anticipation and nervousness knowing he would receive his first private lesson form Spartacus tonight. Waking up, he found Aristides beside him sound asleep. Pietros took a minute to gaze upon his handsome face and touch his short dark hair. Before he knew it, Aristides opened his eyes seeing Pietros looking at him and smiled.

"Morning" Aristides rose up to get dressed.

"You rested well last night?" Pietros asked hoping Aristides didn't wake up when he did.

"I trust you did as well?"

Pietros was not sure how to answer him. "Yes and no, the opportunity of learning from Spartacus tonight still scares and encourages me."

Aristides came over to his friend's side and sat next to him. "Strike fear from your mind, for now you will never need to have it again."

"There is always a reason to fear" Pietros retorted which Aristides knew he could not argue against.

"Come friend, we must fill our bellies and move in haste lest we find Doctore's whip at our backs" Aristides urged.

_What I would give to see yours back naked _Pietros thought as he got dressed.

"Medicus expects me, I will be there for you tonight" Aristides told Pietros before exiting their cell.

"Be sure to procure weapons discreetly for training. Take the greatest caution, lest anyone see you taking one" Aristides reminded him.

_And you shall be in my mind for today _Pietros thought about to stop him just to get a look at his heart-warming smile.

Meanwhile in the _ludus _outside the new recruits listened to Doctore's speech while Batiatus, lucretia, and their guest Ilityhia assessed them. Among them were German brothers Agron and Duro, Gual Segovax, and a Nubian. Aristides caught sight of them while fetching supplies for Medicus. Pietros stood by watching them, his thoughts only of Barca and Aristides. He came back to his senses once the crack of Doctore's whip split the air. Quickly Aristides took a moment to stand next to Pietros and gossip over the recruits. When Ilithyia desired to see how manly the new recruits were, Batiatus ordered them to remove their subligarias, exposing their cocks for Ilithyia's pleasure. The sight fired up both Aristides passion and hard-ons. Pietros looked toward his hand to find Aristides within it. Before he could whisper a word or return the gesture, Aristides released his grip on Pietros placing his hand back at his side and blushed lightly.

The Gual Segovax interested Ilithyia. "He has truly been blessed by the god Preapis" she commented on his fine, tall, tan, and muscular figure. Her very words also filled Aristides and Pietros' heads in regards to each other.

In the _medicus _Crixus desire to return to the sands of training consumed him. Aristides knew ambition was the driver of men, the air they breathe, what their thirsts and appetites yearn for. Never had he seen such boldness from one like Crixus.

_The Gual is a fire that cannot be extinguished easily _he thought as he helped Medicus attend to him while _Dominus_ looked on.

"Dominus, I have been without sword for too long. When can I return to training?" Crixus asked with hope on his lips.

"Heed Medicus warning, sword will return to your hands soon enough" Batiatus reassured him uncertain that Crixus would ever be the man he had been before again. Unexpectedly, Ashur showed his face to Crixus and Aristides disgust. Aristides listened as they exchanged insults.

"You would resume training?" Crixus asked in disbelief.

"I yet bear the mark and long to stand beside my brothers upon the sands" Ashur answered smugly.

"Perhaps you will have the sense to stay out of my way" Crixus replied before leaving the room laughing. Aristides hid his pleasure at Ashur's anger.

"Take this fucking thing off me" he spat at Medicus and Aristides "Now!" quickly they saw to removing Ashur's leg brace.

_Fuck you_ Aristides thought.

After the day had passed, Pietros and Aristides knew tonight entailed grave risks, yet they could not back out of it. They met back at their cell both with high hopes and anxiety.

"Pietros, did you procure what is needed?" his fingers crossed behind his back.

Unexpectedly Pietros answered by unveiling two wooden swords and tried to swing them as a gladiator only dropping one by mistake. Aristides chuckled at his blunder as did Pietros, fortunately the sound did not cause notice.

"How are we to get them to Spartacus cell without being discovered?" Pietros mind almost disregarded the question.

An idea popped into Aristides head, a risky idea yet crazy enough to probably work. "The sheet quickly" he pointed out.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"We shall conceal the swords within it, wrapped in as fine a manner as possible. Call it- a 'gift' to honor the Champion of Capua. We must act natural and move hastily but not too quickly lest someone wonders what we are hiding."

The very plan sent a chill down Pietros spine and into his stomach. Either they took the risk or not at all. Aristides extended his hand to his friend.

"I saved your life; do you not trust me still?"

Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Pietros took Aristides arm. "If you are with me, wherever this action will take us, we will share the same fate?"

Aristides laid an arm around Aristides shoulders and tousled his hair. "Anything for a most valued friend and brother. To the end I will be at your side."

Leaving their cell with the swords wrapped in the blanket, they moved toward Spartacus cell close to each other like a couple of Doves. The sounds of laughter, yelling, moans of pleasure and pain came from every direction as they moved trying not to gaze upon anyone to gain notice. As they neared Spartacus cell they ran into the last person they did not hope on crossing with- Doctore.

"Aristides and Pietros, to what purpose are the two of you wandering about the _ludus _while the hour is late. A romantic stroll perhaps?" Doctore teased seeing the boys hands joined together. They both chuckled along at his joke, so they would not look too suspicious.

"We were only taking a blanket to Spartacus upon request nothing more' Aristides answered.

"True" Pietros backed him up hoping to finish the talk now and move on.

Fortunately their lie worked as they did not look Doctore in the eye with fear nor did they flinch.

"Next time you both wish to share intimate moments together, you best do it within your cell" he replied before moving past them. The boys continued on praising the gods Doctore did not inquire about the bundle more. To their relief they arrived at Spartacus cell as quick as they could. Aristides knocked on the door.

"Enter" Spartacus said. Quickly Pietros and Aristides did just that.

"Ah I was beginning to think you would not come" Spartacus said surprised they got here without being discovered.

"Apologies" Pietros began "The_ ludus_-"

"Is filled with many eyes and ears" Spartacus finished "There is nothing to forgive."

Aristides gave Pietros the swords hidden in the blanket.

"Two _rudus _were all I could steal away Spartacus, nothing more." Pietros knew he could not hide shields more easily. Aristides handed Spartacus a sword only to see his put it aside.

"Before you are able to handle a sword, I will teach you how to fight with your fists, just as lethal as steel" Spartacus replied. His words did not disappoint Pietros, only they encouraged him and his nervousness tightened.

"Guard the door Aristides" Spartacus asked to which Aristides obliged willingly.

Spartacus stood in front of Pietros who tried to mirror the fighting stance of a gladiator only to be stumbled by Spartacus.

"Do not move so hastily boy, calm yourself you will find sword in your hands in time."

"What would you have me do?" Pietros asked.

"Close your eyes lad."

Pietros was not sure what Spartacus had in mind yet he knew it had to have some purpose behind it. He shut his lids as he took in the putrid _ludus_ air and exhaled it.

"Close your eyes Pietros. I am not here, Gnaeus is not here."

His words of isolation stilled Pietros quite a bit yet he was not prepared for what would come next. Before he knew it a strong impulse nearly knocked him down. His eyes shot open to see Spartacus with pillow in hand to serve as a target.

"Attack" Spartacus pressed.

Pietros clouted at the pillow with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop" Spartacus said "Calm yourself, close your eyes, relax." Before he pushed the pillow back at Pietros again "Attack."

Pietros punched more quickly. Aristides often turned to glimpse at them training, admiring Pietros efforts as Spartacus taught him. The lesson lasted for an hour, any longer and Pietros and Aristides absence from their cell and the actions going on in Spartacus would raise suspicion.

"Gratitude for the lesson Spartacus" Pietros thanked him.

"You listen well and put your best effort and strength into your strikes. Continue and you will be able to face any man. Come again at the same time, without weapons, there will be much more to learn."

"Yes Spartacus" Pietros could not hide his pride and delight. Aristides too was pleased to see Pietros pride knowing he could defend himself.

"The hour is late, you two had best return to your cell before the guards come looking for you both."

Without further words Aristides and Pietros left Spartacus cell. Spartacus concealed the weapons and accepted the blanket in hopes that it wouldn't draw questions if they were to be seen leaving with it.

"You did well tonight" Aristides remarked smiling at his friend.

Pietros returned the gesture and playfully nudged each other.

"Without you, it would never have happened. I am forever in your debt; no one could have such a friend." Aristides was speechless and happy he had earned Pietros trust, yet there was something more he wanted which he was afraid Pietros may never accept.

Back at their cell they retired for the night. Aristides was feeling sexy the more he looked at Pietros, his delicate innocent beauty excited his intense desires, yet he was forced to suppress them.

_Does Pietros really feel the same way I do for him? Could he ever hold me in his heart where Barca is kept? _Aristides thought.

As Aristides was about to lie down, Pietros asked that he would lie with him for tonight.

"The nights are aloof without someone beside me. The pleasure Barca's body next to mine-"he stopped as he felt a rush of misery fall upon him.

"Please do not stop. It is well to look back upon such passionate memories, for they help us carry on' Aristide did not want Pietros happiness to turn to sadness in a split second.

"You mean well I know" Pietros reassured him "Barca is and forever will be my _one true _love, yet-"he turned to Aristides his eyes brimmed with longing.

"It is that, ever since you entered the _ludus _I feel that the bond between us is more than just brotherly and as friends" Pietros came close to his side lying to his right ever so closely Aristides felt his penis pressing against his waistcloth unable to speak.

"Truth is Aristides; I want to do more with you than just talk whenever opportunity allows it. I love you" Pietros leaned his handsome face toward Aristides, yet he moved out of the way.

"Pietros, perhaps it is not wise for us to have intimate dealings with each other. I admit that I have had a fondness for you since that terrible day you nearly took your own life and you have been the only person other than Medicus, Naevia and Spartacus who I place trust in. You lost your brave man Barca. I could never take his place nor would I do so forcefully" Aristides was near crying.

Pietros turned Aristides face back toward him. His dark-brown eyes and beautiful smile softened Aristides heart. "I have mourned Barca, yet I have learned to release attachments to him in flesh yet I cherish him in spirit. Do you think it heinous of me?"

"No, I know your pain dear friend; we have all lost those close to our hearts. I could not bear it if any misfortunates were to befall you. Pietros I-"before he could finish Pietros leaned toward him again and their lips met. Aristides was stunned and returned the kiss which was deeper than Pietros.

"Aristides, do you love me" Pietros asked.

"With all my heart" Aristides replied as he pushed his body into Pietros'.

They soon began running each other's hands affectionately over one another's bodies, enjoying the touch, warmth, and feel of the others skin. Aristides buried his head in Pietros hair, inhaled the scent of it and pressed a kiss on his cheek. When he felt something brush down against his waist, Aristides saw his loincloth down on the floor around his feet,

"You are beautiful" Pietros said as he drew in for another deep probing kiss. It set Aristides soul on fire, he loved it and felt almost as if he was Apollo and Pietros was his Hyacinth.

Aristides moved his hand slowly down to Pietros crotch which made him elated. They returned the delight with another kiss. "Shall we retire bed my love?" Aristides asked knowing Pietros had the same idea. Together they went to bed and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Pietros woke finding himself in Aristides arms sound asleep. He did not want to wake him just yet, so he took a minute to look at his handsome body and face. Last night was incredible and he loved every moment of it.

"Aristides" Pietros softly whispered as he moved in to kiss him. Unbeknownst to him, Aristides arms wrapped around his shoulders and Pietros started to feel Aristides lips returning the kiss.

"Morning my love" Aristides smiled as he pressed his mouth against Pietros.

"You look fine and well, Adonis himself would be envious" Pietros joked.

Aristides chuckled along with him. "I loved it- feeling you inside me. I am glad that the feelings between us are real and not trickery of the gods."

Pietros sat beside him throwing an arm around him "They are Aristides, I do love you. I love your kindness, your courage, and your loyalty. I owe you my life, you have given me hope again" he pushed Aristides back on the bed and they kissed some more.

Their passion was interrupted when the booming voice of a guard echoed outside through the halls. They had to get dressed quickly before they were discovered.

"We need to get dressed now, come on" Aristides said throwing Pietros his clothes as he scrambled to get his on.

"I wish to continue what we began last night" Pietros said as he slid his hands around Aristides body.

Aristides had the same desire filled his mind. "As do I, I praise the gods for the coming night" before he pulled him in a kissed him. They winked at each other before Aristides sped out the room to go to the _medicus_.

Events in the house of Batiatus grew more ever deviant and bloodied. Ilithyia's gladiator Segovax attempted to assassinate Spartacus. He was castrated and crucified much to her horror. Crixus has returned to the sands and seeks to reclaim his title. Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus, the richest most ambitious man in the Republic, has come to the ludus desiring the touch of Spartacus; an arrangement Lucretia intends to keep secret. She even commanded one of her handmaidens, Mira, to prepare him for his encounter with Licinia. Pietros studied the gladiators as Spartacus advised, especially Spartacus himself as he dueled with Varro. Their friendship prompted him to think of Aristides.

The boys glanced at each other during the rare moments they saw each other throughout the day. What went on inside the villa they would only find out when they would be together at night, only scandalous depraved news both suspected. When night came they shared gossip and news they each heard during the day.

"Spartacus! He is to lie with Licinia" Pietros couldn't believe it.

"It is the truth, tonight he is arranged to fuck her" Aristides replied. Both of the boys nearly burst out laughing but kept their voices down.

"The gods now present him with women, yet I am sure he favors no others touch but-"the minute Aristides was about to speak the name of Spartacus wife he thought also of Barca and stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what do you speak of?" Pietros asked.

Aristides quickly thought up a lie "Mira, yes Mira, the slave _Domina _sent to please him."

While his back was turned, Aristides felt Pietros hands on his ass. Then he felt his body close up to his. Filled with glee Aristides smiled and kissed Pietros.

"Aristides I must also tell you, Naevia and Crixus are secretly lying together at night at any given moment."

Aristides jaw dropped at the words, "Liar. Are you serious?"

"Naevia told me herself, I tell you she seizes Crixus heart" Pietros took Aristides hands in his "As you have won mine."

In one quick moment the two exploded in a fit of passionate love making. Lifting him up in his arms, Pietros carried Aristides to bed as their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths. Laying Aristides upon the bed, he anticipated what he and his love would do next.

"Enter me Aristides, I desire your touch" Pietros leaned in and kissed Aristides.

Aristides and Pietros were so preoccupied love making, Pietros tripped backwards taking Aristides down to the floor with him. They laughed as they lied beside each other head to toe and began tussling rolling around tickling each other. Aristides enjoyed Pietros rubbing his hands across his nipples while he kissed Aristides neck tasting his soft light skin. Tired of the hard cold floor, they went to bed together capricious and horny.

Pietros fondled Aristides dark hair while his other hand passed down his back to his butt "Aristides?"

"What is it beloved?" Aristides turned over to face him.

"I know this question has never passed my lips, yet I must ask have you ever thought about life, beyond this _ludus_, beyond Capua, beyond Rome itself."

"You speak of glorious freedom?"

Pietros nodded "To make your own life, your own path, not having to bow and scrape to any man or woman."

Aristides softly kissed Pietros on the lips "Every day I rise at dawn to every night I close my eyes."

"What else would you desire?"

After a few seconds Aristides returned his answer "To have you at my side until the day I die, maybe even raise a child, and two perhaps."

"You would want children, really?" Pietros asked almost laughing.

"Adopted of course, I would love to rear a child orphaned either by their own parents even by the fates themselves, with you and no one else."

A question stirred in Pietros head, one which Barca had as well. "Aristides, if you do love me as I love you, would you accept my proposal for your hand?'

Aristides eyes opened wide and his adrenaline started pumping _Oh yes Pietros! YES! _He thought with great happiness until a stinging impediment hit his mind.

"By Juno you know I would, yet we are slaves and cannot marry. Yet, once freedom is ours, I will give you my body and love to you."

Pietros couldn't not reply for a moment, as his thoughts were on Barca and the liberty he had promised they would have together. "Juno be praised if it were so, but marriage requires the words and ritual of a servant to the gods" Pietros hopes felt like the Aegean tides, flowing on to the beach within reach, yet pulled away before he could even touch them.

Aristides slid his fingers through Pietros hair and kissed his chest before looking straight into his sexy brown eyes. "I will marry you Pietros, with the blessings of the gods or not."

"How can we do so?" Pietros asked as he and Aristides held hands beneath the bed sheets.

"Sit up with me" Aristides said gently raising Pietros up with him.

Seeing the beauty in each other naked, Aristides took Pietros hands in his "Repeat after me. By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul, I will love you Pietros, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after."

Joy and desire flowed through Pietros veins as he clutched Aristides hands ever tighter. He repeated their vows "By the breath I take and the life that fills my soul. I will love you Aristides, until the time Charon arrives and in Elysium ever after." The kiss they shared sealed their vows to each other, even if Roman law would never allow it. The boys nuzzled against one another, enjoying the smell of each other's hair falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7**

The previous night was one drenched in chilling terrors. Unbeknownst to Spartacus he was making love with Ilithyia and not Licinia. Licinia mocked Ilithyia being fucked by the man who nearly ruined her husband's reputation. In a fit of rage, she bashed Licinia's head nine times; her body disposed of to hide Iithyia's hand in the crime. Varro's wife Aurelia disappeared yet was found by Mira, under request from Spartacus forming a trust between them. Meanwhile, Ashur conspires with Solonius, Batiatus rival. Magistrate Calavius son Numerius wishes to see two of Batiatus' gladiators fight for his _toga virilis. _Crixus and Spartacus are set to fight each other.

Aristides was awakened by a passionate kiss Pietros gave him as he was lying asleep in his embrace.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. You never snore" Pietros said trying to hold back a giggle.

Aristides rubbed a hand over Pietros lean cut upper body, "Your smile is even more inticing" he leaned in and kissed him. Pietros returned it by moving his lips down from Aristides to his nipples.

"I wish we could tarry for a while longer together" Pietros said while stroking Aristides hair.

"If only the gods were kind enough to do so" Aristides rose up to get dressed. Pietros licked his lips seeing Aristides fine back and bottom.

"You're looking at my ass are you not?" Aristides asked in a light sexy tone.

Pietros couldn't deny the truth that he was, "I like looking at you, and it brings joy and pleasure to my eyes."

Before Pietros knew it, Aristides rushed toward him leaping upon the bed and started sticking his tongue everywhere in his mouth while Pietros caressed the sides of his body.

"We-should-go-now" Pietros said in between breaths after their moment of love making. Aristides agreed and they quickly put on their clothes and went about their duties. The _ludus _was busy that day preparing for Numerius _toga virilis _for tonight. Pietros continued to examine the gladiators training as Spartacus advised.

_One day I shall probably have to take up the sword myself _Pietros thought as he watched the gladiators practicing their deadly art under the scorching sun. Aristides was busy in the _medicus _as well as in the villa making it suitable for the celebration. He and Pietros shared glances and slight smiles whenever they passed each other. At midday, Numerius along with his parents Calavius and Domitia, arrived at the _ludus _so that he could see Batiatus gladiators and spar with Spartacus.

On the training ground, Duro sparred with Crixus who viewed him and the new recruits no better than shit. Although defeated, Duro was applauded for his courage. A lesson neither Numerius nor Pietros would ever forget. The curious enthusiastic dark-haired green-eyed 15-year-old reminded Pietros of Aristides who he would gladly slink away to be with. Numerius, filthy after returning from the sands of the _ludus _he was escorted to the baths by Naevia. Pietros noticed Ilithyia subtly going to the baths too, arousing his suspicion.

_What is that snake-eyed necromancer up to? _Pietros thought as he saw the golden-haired siren slip quietly toward the baths for purposes unknown.

Later that night, Numerius celebration was in full swing. The most affluent citizens of Capua, friends and acquaintances of Calavius and Batiatus, attended the party. Wine flowed freely as the guests laughed, gossiped, drank, ate, and congratulated Numerius. Pietros and Aristides were going about the room carrying wine trays for the guests. They would sneak a glance at each other every few minutes, careful not to draw attention from others. Pietros noticed Mira speaking to Spartacus, thanking him for saving her from being assaulted by the guard Hector.

"The heart flutters by such kindness" Mira said with love in her eyes.

"Then see it deflate. I would have done the same for any woman" Spartacus answered.

Varro and Aristides chuckled at Mira's insult when she called him an ass, pissed that he did not feel the same way she felt for him.

The climax of the ceremony was a gladiatorial match, with Numerius the chooser and judge. Crixus hoped this would be his chance to regain his title and perhaps kill Spartacus once and for all. Numerius chose Spartacus and to the surprise of everyone else, his friend Varro. To Crixus embarrassment and anger, when Numerius said his time had passed. An arrow of shame and worthlessness shot through him. Spartacus and Varro dueled sure the match was an exhibition only. Aristides and Pietros eyes looked to Ilithyia who bore a Siren's smile on her face when Numerius made his choice. Spartacus was the Victor and Varro had fought bravely. To Batiatus anger, Ilithyia's pleasure, and the shock to Spartacus, Varro, Mira, Pietros, and Aristides Numerius sentenced Varro to die!

He could not do it; Spartacus could not spill the blood of a friend and brother. Had he the strength of Mars himself he would spill the blood of all those cheering for blood. The guards drew their weapons prepared if Spartacus were to try anything.

"Don't" Varro whispered "They will kill us both. There is no choice."

Spartacus refused to believe it "There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

Batiatus patience was wearing thin as he ordered Spartacus to do as Numerius wished.

As his hatred of Rome and grief grew, Spartacus did as commanded driving his sword into Varro's shoulder.

With dying breath Varro asked Spartacus to live and see his family provided for. Pietros felt as if he would vomit at the sight of Varro's blood spilled upon the floor, until he felt the touch of Aristides hand next to his who had the same disgusted look on his face that he had. All around Spartacus the cheers and clapping of the guests meant nothing to him for all he saw was Ilithyia's heinous smile and knew it must have been her tongue plied upon Numerius ear which desired Varro's death as vengeance against him.

After Numerius _toga virilis _had ended, Pietros and Aristides worried for Spartacus, stricken with grief and shame, they asked Mira to console him.

"Varro's death has consumed him, he is in great distress." Aristides told her.

"Has he asked for me?" Mira asked.

"No. Yet he needs you, he needs trusted good people by his side. Please, go to him" Pietros pleaded.

Mira goes to comfort Spartacus as he was smashing objects in his cell in furious rage. Pietros and Aristides knew there was nothing more they could do and that Pietros training was delayed again because of the tragedy. Despondent, they went back to their cell, blue and repulsed that Varro's life was ended for a boy's pleasure.

"Varro should not have died, he fought with courage why would he be sentenced to die?" Pietros railed in outburst.

"It was in the hands of the editor to decide who lives and who dies" Aristides answered.

"I thought it was the gods that decided when, how, and where a person's life will end."

Aristides did not know how to react to his lover's words, his mother taught him never to question nor curse the gods, yet he could not help but think _where were they when Spartacus was forced to kill Varro? _

"The gods are no better than us, they fear, love, kill, feel pain, and usually leave us all to the whim of the fates" Aristides answered as he removed his loincloth getting prepared for bed. Pietros came on to him while his back was turned, surrounding him in a soft embrace while kissing his neck and hair. Aristides felt something wet slide down his head, he turned to see a tear coming from Pietros eye.

"My love what's wrong" Aristides said bringing him toward the bed to sit next to him.

"I am scared Aristides" he wept "I am scared that one day either the Romans, gods, or fates will take one or both of us away from this life- far from each other. It would be like losing-" he broke down and sobbed into Aristides chest while his lover stroked his curly hair and hummed soothing tunes into his ear.

"Do not be scared Pietros, remember our vow we made. I will live and love you, even after death I will wait by the river Styx itself for you" he kissed the wet tears on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him on the neck. They fell upon their bed together and fell asleep together touching each other's bodies.

**Chapter 8 **

Spartacus struggled with the death of Varro and sorrowfully admitted to his wife Aurelia that his best friend died by his hands. Pietros saw it while giving weapons for the day's training. As much as he wanted to tell Aurelia that Spartacus hands were removed from choice when he killed her husband, he knew it was no concern of his and held his tongue. Batiatus, angered and humiliated that Calavius denied him support for entering political office and had favored Solonius, was bent on revenge. Spartacus requested Batiatus to see that his winnings be transferred to Aurelia and Varro's son, keeping his promise to his friend. Crixus ambition to regain his title and glory was fueled stronger than ever and his secret nights with Naevia more passionate. During training that day, Spartacus began to feel the pain of the wound he sustained in his fight with Varro as he fought with Agron. Spartacus had visions that it was Varro he was fighting with; in his mental picture his friend offered him advice "Tend to the wound."

"Spartacus!" Doctore shouted bringin Spartacus back to reality.

Agron's eyes fell upon Spartacus open wound leaking puss and blood "Spartacus." Spartacus fell to the sands the wound opened and immediately taken to the _medicus._

Batiatus was pissed that his prized fighter was wounded. The_ primus _against Pompeii was approaching and he had arranged to have the "Champion of Capua" himself face Pompeii's champion Pericles.

"The man is half dead! You didn't notice he needed fucking attention?" Batiatus questioned Doctore.

"I thought him only distracted by Varro's death" Doctore answered.

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" Batiatus asked Medicus.

"He burns with fever, a miracle if he lives to the games."

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Let not a moment pass with him unattended. Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has feelings towards the girl, her touch may aid recovery. Our champion cannot fall!"

Medicua and Aristides knew that if Spartacus died, they would quickly follow. Aristides fetched vinegar, needle and thread to clean and close the wound. Mira was brought to help aid in tending Spartacus. When afflicted by nightmares, she helped Medicus and Aristides restrain him so he wouldn't harm himself. In time Spartacus calmed down and was at rest. Batiatus 'handyman' Aulus came to the_ medicus _with a ghastly bite mark on his neck. The hairy rounded man made Aristides sick to his stomach.

_The man looks like an accursed beast who loves sex with children _Aristides thought.

Medicus tended to Aulus wound "What was the fucking cause?" he asked.

"A dog, soon to be put down" Aulus replied coldly. Medicus gave him a cup of henbane to help him rest.

"I need food and a few hours' sleep. Call me if his condition changes" he instructed Mira and Aristides before leaving the room.

Spartacus awoke suddenly hours later gasping for breath, Mira calmed him down, his eyes turned to Aulus sleeping with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Release the straps, I would speak to this man alone" Spartacus instructed her "You and Aristides guard the door. If anyone should approach, warn me quickly."

"Towards what purpose?" Mira asked.

"Do this for me Mira and I will be forever in your debt" he promised her.

Mira agreed and she and Aristides exited the _medicus _closing the door behind them. Outside they heard sounds of struggling, gagging, and Spartacus questioning Aulus of the "wound" he supposedly sustained in trying to defend his wife who was brought from Neapolis. The last they heard was Aulus speak Batiatus name before all went quiet. They re-entered to find Aulus dead.

"What have you done?" Mira asked terrified. Aristides couldn't speak the sounds of Aulus strangled to death nearly made his heart leap from his chest and his bones shivered.

"You will help me restore him, secure my straps, and never speak of this" Spartacus answered. They made it look as though Aulus had died from his wound, covering up Spartacus hand in his murder. Aristides knew there was purpose behind Spartacus killing Aulus, yet he did not know what it was just yet.

Batiatus and Ashur both concluded Aulus drowned in his owned blood. Spartacus returned to training, with vengeance on his mind. The _primus _against Pompeii was Crixus step back into Capua's grace. Once again the undefeated Gual's name was cheered. The following night, Pietros and Aristides were happy to be in each other's arms again and able to share what experiences and events they saw today.

"Aulus is dead! Why would Spartacus kill him?" Pietros asked shocked when Aristides told him.

"I do not know, all I know is that with his last breath he spoke _Dominus_ name."

Pietros turned his head up to face the ceiling for a brief moment before kissing Aristides on the cheek "Yet more tales of blood and secrets spring from the bowels of the house of Batiatus."

"And I believe more will follow" Aristides drew closer to Pietros to escape his feeling of loneliness. Pietros did not reply for a moment.

"What vexes you my love?"

"I have not had lessons from Spartacus in many moons. Knowing how to wrestle and being under his protection is no better than I was when Gnaeus laid his hands on me. Who can I rely upon now?"

Aristides turned his face toward his and kissed him "You can rely on me my love. I know what it is like to be pushed around and treated no better than dirt. I'm no soldier, but I can teach you how to use a sword if you want me to."

Pietros looked at his love and started to laugh before kissing him "Tomorrow night show me what you know." Aristides smiled back at him and the two held each other and Pietros entered his love.

**Chapter 9 **

Batiatus nemesis, Solonius, accused of spilling Magistrate Calavius blood was sentenced to be executed at _gladium ._Crixus popularity was restored once more.Batiatus and Lucretia anticipate the arrival of Ilithyia's husband, Claudius Glaber, to bestow patronage on the _ludus. _Batiatus commands Agron and Duro separated in future games. Ashur is given favored quarters within the villa with eyes on Naevia as reward for his services to Batiatus. Pietros and Aristides both worked in preparing the villa for Glaber's arrival. Pietros could only think of the coming night, when Aristides promised to teach him how to use a sword.

That night, they took the practice swords Pietros had stolen for his first lesson with Spartacus out of a chest. They both drew their swords quickly, Aristides maintaining a relaxed posture while Pietros tried to keep the best stance he could and somewhat nervous.

"Are you ready?" Aristides asked his eyes glued to Pietros seeing the apprehension in his voice, hearing his quick breaths, and his legs shaking slightly. Pietros nodded. Aristides went for Pietros right leg, intending to trip him. Pietros evaded his attack and jumped back as Aristides swept his forearm across his body trying to hit him in the chest.

"You are not absent speed" Aristides commented with a grin.

Pietros would not let flattery distratct him. He kept his stance and sword up "A skill of great benefit in catching your opponent off guard."

Aristides moved to attack Pietros body again, yet Pietros used the tuck and roll move he had seen many gladiators use. Dodging Aristides attack, he quickly caught him at his backside, his arm on Aristides neck and their swords met.

"How charming my love. You must have had many romances" Aristides teased. Aristides tripped Pietros over as he attempted to kiss his cheek. Pietros rolled out of the way as Aristides attempted to pin him down. Aristides swiftly moved to strike him; Pietros kicked him in his crotch causing Aristides to nearly fall backwards.

"You were not expecting that were you" Pietros laughed as he regained his footing. Aristides ran toward him and made as big a leap as he could halfway between himself and Pietros. Pietros steered clear of his attack in the nick of time. Pietros moved in, thrusting his sword forward, Aristides saw him coming and dodged him. When Pietros arm was outstretched once he trusted, he hit Pietros wrist with his sword, causing him to drop his own. Pietros jumped back as Aristides slashed at him, grabbing hold of his sword arm, the two wrestled for the weapon, twisting, turning, and pushing to bring the other one down. Pietros kicked Aristides in his bellybutton, pushing him back toward the wall. Pietros lunged at him again; Aristides did the same even though he was unarmed. Before Pietros sword collided with Aristides head, Aristides used the same tuck and roll technique as well. Before Pietros knew it, Aristides was behind him with the sword Pietros lost on his neck. The two smiled when coming face to face.

"Well, where am I open?" Aristides asked feeling the rough touch of wood against his skin.

"Look to your side" Pietros said with his eyes still on his lover.

Aristides looked to the right side of his waist with the _rudus_ tip upon it "Mars shit, not bad."

Pietros pulled Aristides in for a passionate kiss; they dropped the swords on the floor and proceeded to bed where they undressed while making love. Aristides moved his fingers through Pietros hair while Pietros licked and squeezed Aristides nipples. They gave each other blow job's and made love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Aristides and Pietros were still asleep until an unexpected faint knock at the door stirred them.

"Who is it? Sol has not brought the dawn yet" Pietros asked fearing it was either a spying guard or worse Ashur.

Aristides got dressed quickly and quietly crept toward the door. Peeking through a crack in it, he saw a face he did not count on seeing- Mira's. "Be still Pietros, Mira is at the door." Aristides opened the door for her then shut it slowly and quickly.

"Mira, what purposes have you being here while the_ ludus_ still slumbers?" Pietros asked.

They could tell she was distressed "Last night I was sent to give Spartacus company. He revealed to me most horrible truth."

"What did he say?" Aristides asked.

"That Aulus took Sura's life by command of _Dominus"_

They all feared the worse. "Spartacus plans revenge?" Aristides asked to which Mira nodded. It was just as the time when Pietros wanted to kill Ashur and Aristides warned him the punishment was death.

"Did he say anything more?" Pietros asked hoping there was better news.

"Only "each man to his owns fate and I to mine"' Mira replied.

Pietros could not believe it, "No, not Spartacus. He would never put the lives of most valued friends at risk."

"He aims to spill Batiatus blood, I'm afraid revenge is more meaningful to him than the lives of other slaves" Mira admitted.

"Is there anything more we should know?" Aristides took his seat next to Pietros throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Mira wished he had not asked, yet she could not keep it concealed any longer. "Ashur has taken Naevia to please him by permission of _Dominus_."

"Why?" Pietros and Aristides asked in unison.

"He knows about her and Crixus secret nights together. Ashur despises Crixus and Naevia-" she could not finish for fear of breaking Pietros heart "knows more than she should" she left at that.

As the light of Sol began to rise, the ludus would follow too. Mira had to return to the maid chambers before she would be found missing.

"Do not breathe word of any of this, least we all be crucified" she warned them as she exited the cell and hurried back to the chamber. The news she had just told them nearly made the boys want to vomit.

"By the gods, what will we do?" Pietros asked bewildered by what Mira had told them.

"There's nothing we can do, except pray that the gods will keep us and that tongues will not wag" Aristides shared the same fear too. Slowly he walked over to his love, moved his mouth to Pietros neck and began to nick and kiss it "Remember, we are one now." Pietros smiled at this reassurance and returned the gesture with a kiss. Dressed, they both headed up to the villa to finish preparing for Glaber's arrival.

Despite Spartacus noble gestures toward Aurelia, Varro's wife, she blames him for her husband's death and hates him. Lucretia is pregnant. Ilithyia plans to move back to Rome, to Lucretia's shock and Batiatus hopes Glaber's patronage will bring him ever closer to his desired position of Magistrate. Upon his arrival, Glaber orders a public viewing of Batiatus gladiators, especially his nemesis Spartacus. Among the guests, gladiators, and other slaves watching, Pietros and Aristides were fortunate enough to be close together as they watched Spartacus deul with Glaber's men one by one.

Crixus caught Ashur making advances toward Naevia and smells her hair. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Crixus attacks Ashur in a blind rage until Doctore and Spartacus pull him off him. Ashur revealed the secret of Crixus and Naevia's affair before all those present in the room. Lucretia violently beats her and orders Mira to bring a knife and cut off most of her hair! Batiatus and Lucretia reveal Ilithyia's hand in Licinia's death. Glaber condemns his wife to servitude.

That night all the gladiators were assembled in the square to witness Crixus punishment. Batiatus , furious with Hector's lies and incompetence on the gate key Naevia stole from him, beheads hector and unveils it as a warning to them. The bloody severed head disgusted Mira, Pietros, and Aristides. Pietros and Aristides watched along with the other gladiators dreading what they were about to witness. Doctore would whip Crixus until Batiatus gave the order to stop.

"Embrace the pain, it is the only way" Doctore advised him. Crixus endured each lash with cries of pain.

Batiatus revealed with disgust that he had always known of Lucretia's affairs with Crixus and commanded her to never see him again. Battered and bloody, Batiatus and the gladiators left the scene. Pietros and Aristides followed yet could not take their eyes off Crixus. Naevia cried out to him and broke free from two guards taking her to somewhere unknown. Doctore ordered the guards to grant the couple a moment. Aristides and Pietros watched filled with pity and grief.

"I will win my freedom. I will not rest until I have found you" Crixus swore to his love.

Doctore led Naevia away "It is time." Aristides and Pietros were nearing one of the ludus entrances until they heard Naevia speak.

"He speaks of freedom, as did Barca."

"I give you my word that I shall aid him in the seeking of it-" Doctore promised Naevia.

"No! You must not let him broach the subject. Barca was not freed, Batiatus took his life." Naevia was taken away by the guards. Her words struck Doctore and Pietros harder than a mace. Pietros ran inside the ludus consumed with grief and anger.

"Pietros! Pietros wait" Aristides followed him back to their cell. He found Pietros lying upon their bed sobbing. Aristides could see the tears hot upon Pietros face, he pulled Pietros close to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I knew it! By the gods I knew it was true. Ashur did have a hand in Barca's death and Batiatus with him! That son of a bitch" Pietros cursed as he sobbed in his love's arms. Aristides did not know what to say, he was at loss for words. Suddenly he remembered the story Pietros told him about the day Barca left to carry out a task Batiatus commanded him to do.

When Pietros stopped crying, Aristides asked him to tell him the story again.

"It began when I found the cloak that Barca wore when he left with Batiatus to pay Calavius cousin, the merchant Ovidius, a visit that night. The man and his entire household were killed. I feared for his son, Barca told me the boy had escaped far from the place and was safe, he promised me he'd never harm a child. Then, on the day when Spartacus brought the rains after defeating Theokoles, when the_ ludus _celebrated I was summoned by Batiatus who questioned me about Ovidius son. After that Barca was later summoned and I never saw him again. It was not until-" Pietros cried somewhat again "that Barca did as commanded and took the boy's life too."

Aristides hugged Pietros tighter, "Pietros, Barca did as commanded, you probably know as well as I that he did not really intend to end the boy's life-"

"Yet he lied to me!" Pietros retorted. Aristides had no answer to reply with.

"You still love him do you not?"

"Always" Pietros nodded and then lay his head against Aristides torso "Ever since that night I was afraid. I was afraid of everything. I am not anymore. I know in my heart, when the time is right, I will see the life fade from either Batiatus or Ashur's eyes and that Barca will be avenged."

"And I will be beside you all the way" Aristides promised stroking Pietros curly hair.

"You promise?"

Aristides kissed Pietros hand upon his chest, "Promise."

The lovers kissed and had sex for the rest of the night, now truly sworn to protect and love eac other. They both knew vengeance was bound to sweep through the _ludus _and that they would need each other in order to survive.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rose with ominousness in the air, for this day was the celebration of the patronage of Claudius Glaber. Due to this, his men swarm the _ludus_ treating the gladiators like animals, fueling the fires of defiance. The richest citizens in Capua were invited to bear witness to Batiatus rise to further power and position. Spartacus convinces Duro and Agron to ally with him in bringing down the house of Batiatus for good. In turn, the brothers secretly draw others to aid them in the revolt. In a night together, Spartacus asks mirror to see the gate open when the revolt plan would be executed. However, Rhaskos and the other Guals would not join unless Crixus had spoken. Now with Glaber's patronage and close to his desire of political office, Batiatus drafted papers granting Doctore freedom and to be known by his true name, Oenomaus. Lucretia seeks revenge upon Crixus for "betraying" her with Naevia. Batiatus and Ashur secretly corrupted his food in order to ensure Spartacus would overcome and kill him.

Pietros and Aristides were attending to the guests along with Mira and Aurelia. The boys were told of the revolt plot by Mira. They like the others involved knew what they had to do and that there was no turning back from it. While the guests were focusing on the duel between Crixus and Spartacus, Mira slips away unnoticed and overpowers the gate guard by stabbing him in the neck with a pot shard. Seeing Mira's dress spattered with blood, Spartacus knew the opportune moment was now.

"Join me brother and we will see the house of Batiatus fall" Spartacus swore to him. At that climatic moment, Crixus and Lucretia's eyes met the truth of her betrayal visible within them. When he was down, Crixus signals his change of men by tapping his shield. At that very instant, Spartacus charged forward and propelled himself into the air up towards the balcony. As Spartacus lunged at Batiatus, Batiatus used one of his guests, magistrate Sextus, as a human shield. All present on the balcony fled inside the villa in fear. Spartacus moved to attack Batiatus again, but was stopped by Oenomaus whip. Crixus cut it, sending Oenomaus falling to the ground and Spartacus free to kill the balcony guards.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Crixus yelled to his fellow gladiators and the revolt began.

Inside the villa the guests were in frenzy, shocked by what had just happened. Pietros and Aristides had to refuge inside the villa too.

"What do we do now?" Pietros asked just as scared and confused as everyone else in the room.

"We have to go to the slave chambers and free the others, come" Aristides said leading the way.

As they reached the slave chambers, two Roman guards spotted them and moved to attack them. Using the tuck and roll move to dodge them. Aristides jumped on the back of one of them and stabbed them in the neck with a dagger. Pietros tried to strangle the other, yet the guard was stronger than him and overpowered him. The guard was about to hack him in two until Aristides slashed his neck open.

"Freedom is yours" Pietros announced to the other slaves "Move!"

"Follow us" Aristides instructed the others.

The gladiators busted through the open gates, swarming over the villa in a blood-lusting wrath. Ilithyia left the_ ludus_ with her bodyguards and slave. Ignoring the cries of her friends who were slaughtered by the gladiators, she has the doors sealed and escapes to an unknown location. Aristides, Pietros and the other slaves took refuge at the entrance of the hall leading to the slave chambers.

"Aristides, stay and look after the others. I have a score to settle" Pietros said with a grim tone.

"No my love, I cannot let you go out there by yourself."

"That's why I brought this" he unveiled the _gladius_ he had stolen from one of the guards "I have to do this Aristides. I will come back to you, I promise" he ran back out into the chaos before Aristides could hold him back. Pietros knew he had seen Ashur had fallen from the balcony along with Sextus body, he knew the snake was most likely in the _ludus_ below. He rushed throughout the_ ludus_ to seek the devil out. He finds him cornered by Oenamaous.

"Do you recall what I said in this very room?" Onenomaus questioned Ashur "That if there was more to Barca's departure you and I would share words."

Ashur tried to lie his way out of the situation, yet Onenomaus would have none of it.

"I have seen you ply tongue upon ear, whispering poison, infecting the honor of this house!"

"You would kill a defenseless man. Where's the fucking honor in that?" Ashur retorted.

"Let us see what you recall what I taught you when you were yet a man" Doctore threw a sword into Ashur's hand.

Pietros emerged from outside the hallway, "I know it was you who caused Ashur's demise, you fucking bastard!"

Ashur's lies were of no help to him now.

In the villa, nearly all the guests were killed including Numerius mother Domitia. Lucretia entrusted her to Aurelia's care and went to find Batiatus who left to fight the rebel gladiators. Aristides fought with Spartacus, Crixus and the others. Meanwhile in the ludus, Ashur was no match for Oenomaus and Pietros took a slap at him when he was forced to the ground.

"Pathetic" Oenomaus said in disgust.

"Dispicable" Pietros agreed with him.

"You think this calls difference" Ashur answered regaining his footing "Even if life fades, my hand shall yet be felt. It plotted the death of Barca, saw the magistrate's end, it even help force Glaber to patronage. Every beam, every stone in this fucking house, bears the mark of Ashur!"

"Bears only your treachery" Oenomaus spat back at him.

"Which will seal your fate" Pietros said.

"My fucking treachery1" Ashur "When did you stand forth for Ashur? When did any of you greet me short of mockery and scorn? Fucking cunts" he attacked Ashur only to be brought down to his knees.

"You received what you deserved, for Barca and all the others you have betrayed. Your time is done."

Ashur grasped a handful of sand, near tears, filled with shame.

"Your blood would dishonor the sand."

Ashur begged to at least be given a gladiator's death, reluctantly Oenomaus agreed, unlike Pietros he did not see Ashur grab a piece of metal from the floor.

"Doctore look out!" Pietros called.

Ashur stabbed him in the leg and fled, not before Oenomaus scarred his back. Pietros lunged at Ashur and delivered a wound to his face before he runs off.

"Ashur!" Oenomaus yelled in rage "ASHUR!" yet there was no sign of him. Pietros kenw he had to get back into the villa, he needed to know if Aristides was still alive. He and Oenomaus rushed back inside. Crixus finds Lucretia, who begs her to spare her for the sake of their child, Crixus kills her.

"I would rather see it dead than suckle your breast" he answered leaving her to die.

Aurelia asked Numerius if it was true he commanded that Varro die. Not knowing Varro was her husband, Numerius said Varro was nothing. In a furious rage, she stabs him to death with a knife repeatedly shouting "He was mine!" until Spartacus pulled her off his corpse. He turns to see Oenomaus and Pietros looking at what had just happened.

"Is this not enough?" Onemaous asked "How many more must die?"

"I will see but one" Spartacus replied as he proceeded back to the villa. Aurelia, Oenomaus, and Pietros followed him. Pietros frantically looked around for Aristides, hoping he had not been killed; he had the vilest feeling until he heard his name called from across the room.

He saw Aristides alive and well, his clothes stained in blood with sword in hand. They ran into each other's arms and kissed.

"Thank the gods Aristides, it's finally over!"

"Not just yet my love. Come." Aristides led him to the villa and found themselves next to Oenomaus and Aurelia.

Batiatus, the lone survior, was fighting some of his former gladiators. Like an enraged bull he fumed in anger "I am your _Dominus_! I will have your fucking hearts!"

Lucretia entered into the room and spoke his name before collapsing to the floor. Spartacus taunts Batiatus as he once did concerning his Sura. After Oenomaus denied his plea for aid and all the slaves glared at him for the beast he truly was, he threw down his weapon and confronted Spartacus.

"You were nothing before me! I gave you everything! I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"Now_ you_ are destroyed by it" Spartacus answered before slashing Batiatus throat as he reched out for Lucretia. Pietros was content that the man who had stolen his Barca, his lover, his protector, and teacher had finally met his end.

Spartacus spoke "I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breathe forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path, or join with us, and together we shall see Rome tremble."

The gladiators and slaves cheered at Spartacus words. If they were to live and die, it would be as free men and women. Taking as much weaponry, food, and supplies as they could carry the freed slaves left the _ludus _under the cover of darkness. Pietros and Aristides were the last to exit the _ludus, _into a world they had never seen for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Aristides asked "I know I am."

"Only that I would not be leaving this place without you beside me" Pietros clutched his love's hand.

"Now we are free, no one can tell us no or what to do or where to go. We are each other's now and no one else's." Aristides smooch Pietros on the lips. Spartacus did not want to interrupt their love scene yet had to interject.

"Aristides. Pietros. We have a long path ahead of us. We make our own fates from now on, come."

The two lovers followed arm in arm, Pietros turned back once more for his final glance at the_ ludus _"What have we done?"

"We have gained our freedom" Aristides turned his face back toward him "Now we can finally live with it- together." Pietros and Aristides kissed again before catching up with the rest of the group and vanishing into the night.


End file.
